Party fun
by mewmewgodess
Summary: The Rookie nine, Team Guy and the Sand Sibs are all at the Hyuuga's manor, watch as fun happens! Couples: SasuHina, KibaIno, LeeTema, KankTen.


**Spin the bottle**

**chapter one-spin the bottle**

**AN:im not even sure how far this will get but i just decided to do this cause i was bored so its only a side story but i hope you enjoy it anyway**

**Disclaimer :i don't own naruto if i did sasuke and hinata would be the main characters and neji wouldn't be such an ass (sorry i just watched the episode where he nearly kills Hinata-Chan)**

It was a beautiful afternoon and since Hiashi was gone, Hinata was throwing a party with Neji, though Neji didn't want to but was forced into it since Ino,Sakura,Tenten and even Temari wanted this party and since Hinata's place is the biggest they chose there. The four and a very reluctant Hinata invited team 7, team 8, team 9(neji's team right?), team 10 and the sand sibs.

It was going to be a very big party and at this very moment a very panicky Hinata was waiting for the guest while the other four finished preparing the other stuff.

It was a few minutes after 7:00 when people started showing up.

First were Naruto and Kiba. Then there was Lee, kankuro and Gaara (who was forced to come). And after that came Shika and Choji. Then the last where Shino and a cranky Sasuke (kakashi-sensei thought it would be good for his social skills).

It didn't take long for everyone to prepare themselves and so everyone was wondering what they could do.

They sat in a circle in this order- Hinata,temari,kiba,lee,kankuro,sasuke,sakura,shikamaru,ino,choji,naruto,gaara,shino then neji who sat next to Hinata.

"How about...spin the bottle?" asked Sakura looking around

"That's a great idea!!" yelled out a very energetic Naruto

"Alright let's do it!!!" said Ino taking out a bottle from her bag

"Ino why did you have an empty bottle in your bag?" asked Neji

"I don't know" she said making everyone sweat drop.

"Alright who goes first?" asked Temari

"I'll do it!!!" said lee confidently

And everyone agreed and he spun the bottle.

It span for a few minutes before it came to a stop on...Temari!!

Temari looked blankly at the bottle that was pointing at her then at Lee.

"Alright then" she said and he came to her and they kissed for about 10 seconds. Temari gently put her hand on his shoulder. And after there kiss they broke apart gasping for air.

"Whoa...you actually did it" said Kiba shocked

She only glared at him and spun the bottle.

A couple minutes past and it landed on...Naruto!!

"WHAT!?!" they both yelled surprising everyone.

"Come on you two can do it" said an encouraging Sakura

Since neither wanted to be a chicken they did the kiss for only a couple seconds and they broke apart gagging.

A few where laughing and others just didn't do anything.

Wordlessly Naruto spun the bottle wanting to really wash the taste of Temari out of his mouth.

_Come on Sakura!! _He thought looking at the bottle.

The bottle span and span and it finally stopped at...Ino!!

"Ha-ha!!" laughed sakura at the poor ino

_Well at least I get to kiss one pretty girl today_ he thought looking at Ino.

Naruto blushed a little but went to Ino anyways and gave her a quick kiss before she even noticed he was so close to her.

She looked startled but didn't hurt him _well at least he's not the worst guy out here _she thought.

So Ino as well spun the bottle landing on...Kiba!!

Ino was speechless which is quite surprising for her and Kiba was speechless as well. Both of them where blushing slightly.

Kiba stood up and walked over to Ino. He kissed her and she kissed back for about ten seconds before they both stopped to get some air_. Wow...he's not a bad kisser_! Ino thought a bit surprised_. She's not that bad...I should get to know her a bit _thought Kiba going back to his seat.

He spun the bottle but unfortunately for both the people it landed on...Sasuke!!

"NO WAY!!!" yelled Kiba looking disgustedly at the bottle

"No" said Sasuke slightly wide-eyed at the bottle

"Come on!!" said Naruto laughing

"Why don't you kiss him then!!" retorted Kiba

Most of them where just sitting there in silence after hearing that.

"He already has remember?" said Shikamaru lazily

"Oh yeah!!!" Kiba said and started laughing at Naruto

"Humph" he said pouting and turning away from the group "fine then you two can skip this spin, so it's Sasuke's spin now"

"Ok!!" said Kiba happy

"...alright" Sasuke said and spun the bottle.

_Come on!! Love always wins!! _Sakura thought

It spun for awhile and finally it landed on the all innocent...Hinata!!!!

"WHAT!?!" a few yelled out (Sakura, Naruto, kiba, Ino and Neji (I know that's ooc but he has to protect hinata from people and he really doesn't like sasuke)

"No way is Hinata-sama kissing the Uchiha" said Neji

"Sasuke-kun you wouldn't kiss another girl would you?" said Sakura desperately

But Sasuke ignored them all and looked at Hinata and noticed that she was blushing quite a lot. He himself had a slight blush on his cheeks but only if you where very very close to him would you be able to see it.

He got up and went over to Hinata. He sat down in front of her and of course kissed her.

It was a kiss that lasted about 15 seconds cause neither wanted to pull away.

Hinata was just barely able to keep consciousness while they kissed but helled herself.

Sasuke had put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck. And she slowly put her hands around his neck.

When they finally parted for breath there where many cheers and Sakura was glaring at the tomato-red Hinata.

Sasuke went back to his seat and Tenten gave Hinata the bottle with a big smile on her face showing she was happy for her.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on...Sasuke!!!

Sasuke wasn't even properly sitting when he noticed the bottle.

Most where like this 00.

_Wow...again? _Most people thought looking at the bottle then at the spinner and the spinny.

_Wow...thanks kakashi-sensei _Sasuke thought looking at the spinner of the bottle.

and so he stood back up and went to the still red Hinata and they shared a kiss that was even longer then the first and had more passion into it.

They parted and catching there breath Sasuke went back to his seat.

Sasuke spun the bottle hoping it'll again land on Hinata but it was a 1/15 chance or a 1/14 chance not including himself.

But he still spun it and it landed on...Hinata!!

00 _what the...? _Again most people where quite shocked except for three people.

Temari, Tenten and Kankuro.

Why you may ask? well Tenten knew they'd play spin the bottle and being a close friend of both Hinata and Kankuro she asked Kankuro if he would make it so that he used his puppet skills to manipulate the bottle once Sasuke or Hinata spun. That way they'll always get each other.

Yes that's how much of a good friend she is of Hinata's. She had also decided that telling Temari of her plans was ok since she didn't like Sasuke and when she did tell her she jumped at the idea and made sure that the deed was done though she didn't need to use force once she told Kankuro it was Tenten's idea. They both knew it was slight betrayal to Sakura but deep down they both liked Hinata more then her so it wasn't that bad and plus who'll ever find out?

So Sasuke stood back up, went over to Hinata and kissed her once again.

He went back to his seat eventually and Hinata was about to reach for the bottle but the bottle was taken out of her reach by a very pissed Sakura.

"Why don't we play another game?" asked Sakura bitterly, glaring at the innocent Hyuuga.

"Why? Are you jealous?" asked Ino smugly

"No, I just thought it would be a good idea to change games" she said none to convincing.

"Fine but what do you want to play then?" asked Naruto

"How about…seven minutes in heaven?" she asked hopefully

And luckily for her everyone agreed.

So they started playing seven minutes in heaven.

* * *

AN: so this is a three-shot exept that the chapters are not linked together, so its like this never happened. and the couples are not there and such. 

well I hope you like it but personaly I don't really like it but I had extra time so I decided to do this.

If you want this could be a one-shot but there will be two other parts.

bye bye


End file.
